


A Waged War

by L122YTorch (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Elevator Sex, M/M, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/L122YTorch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk is obnoxious and childish, cornering Spock into a thumb war, and inadvertently beginning a real one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Waged War

**Author's Note:**

> ***This story was entirely inspired by Verizonhorizon's "1, 2, 3, 4, I Declare a Thumb War!" story. I liked it a lot and wanted to write my own version of the thumb war. I hope you enjoy it!***

Jim was already bored out of his mind, and it was only their second day at warp. They had three days left until they reached the foreign galaxy, and Jim couldn't wait for an adventure. His ass was starting to grow sore from sitting in the Captain's chair all day.

He'd spent the long hours reading reports, writing in his log, doodling, daydreaming and talking to the crew. Alpha shift was nearly over…thank God.

"Captain," Spock's cool smooth voice broke through Jim's latest daydream. 'Speak of the devil,' he thought to himself as a large grin stretched across his face, aimed at the very Vulcan that was the subject of his thoughts.

"Spock," he said warmly. "Can I help you? We've still got fifteen minutes left in Alpha shift."

"I know," Spock said, his gaze never wavering from his golden captain. "But your presence is requested in med-bay."

Jim's face scrunched up. "Oh no you don't," he said, knitting his eyebrows together. 

"Sir, you've avoided your physical and Dr. McCoy thought it would be best to get it over with while the ship was at warp."

Jim shook his head back and forth. "Nope. I'll do it later Spock."

Spock's Earth brown eyes narrowed. "I think it best to do it now," he contented. Even when being polite, his words could drip with contention. It was something that Jim truly admired about the Vulcan. How with the slightest gesture or look, he could make your blood begin to jump beneath the surface.

"Uh-uh, I refuse," Jim said, a mock frown on his face.

Spock looked around the bridge and saw crew members' heads snap back to their station. He slowly brought his gaze back to Jim, his head now pointed down, a determined look on his face. "Captain, you are acting like a child," he said bodily.

It only made Jim burn to be more defiant, he smirked. "Yeah…I am," he said, relaxing in the captain's chair as if it were a throne and he the king. "I don't see how that was a compliment," Spock said dryly. 

A dangerous spark ignited on Jim's face and the man lent forward. "Tell you what Spock…you beat me in a thumb war, and you'll win, I'll go to Bones."

"What's a thumb…" Spock barely managed to get out before the captain grabbed his left hand. The human pressed the pads of his fingers into Spock's and wrapped them into his own. All of the breath left Spock's lungs.

A strangled protest bubbled up his throat, but he didn't have the chance to utter it before Jim said, "1, 2, 3, 4, I declare a thumb war!" and with that, his thumb began wildly trying to pin down Spock's. The science officer dodged the opposable digit for a moment or two, but he was trying to pull away.

"What'r you doing?" Jim said, amusement in his voice. But Spock stopped trying to slip away. Whenever he tried briefly, the pads of Jim's fingers only drug over his more. A pained sound made it's way past the Vulcan's lips. It sounded like a…moan…

Jim finally managed to pin down Spock's thumb and he looked up at the Vulcan. But instead of an irritated Spock or a defeated Spock…he saw a Spock he'd never seen before. The first officer's eyes were nearly black, rich brown irises swallowed by black hole pupils. His cheeks were tinged a mossy green that was also present at his neckline and on the tips of his ears.

"Fuck…I broke my Vulcan," Jim thought to himself. A deep, erotic growl rumbled out of Spock. 

By now the entire bridge crew was unabashedly staring at them. 

Jim tried to pull his hand away, but Spock had it in a vice grip. Jim's panicked face quickly gave way to a pained expression as he felt the delicate bones in his hand being squeezed like a grape. "S…Spock…" he sputtered. "Let go…" 

But his plea remained ignored as he stared back a Vulcan whose nearly blank stare scared the shit out of him. "Spock!" Sulu shouted, finally standing and putting a hand on Spock's shoulder in an attempt to free Jim's crushed hand. The officer was quickly met with a swift elbow to the ribs. He recoiled back and hissed in pain. 

But finally Jim was let out of the grip. Spock stood between them, shock apparent in his features. He looked at Sulu, then at Jim, then back at Sulu. "I am sorry," he said before making a hasty exit to the turbo lift. 

Jim took in a gulp of air and ran past a shocked Uhura, shouting "Spock, wait!" 

He barely managed to make it into the lift before the door slid shut.

The captain was cradling his bright red left hand in his right, and stared at Spock in shock. "What the fuck was that?" Jim asked. But Spock remained silent; just fixed his gaze, looked straight ahead, with a set jaw and murder in his eyes. 

So Jim spun around and hit the emergency stop on the lift. When Spock lifted a hand to reverse the action Jim snapped "leave it, that's an order." And Spock dropped his hand back to where it was previously, clasped in his other hand, in front of his waist. 

Jim looked at him incredulously, pink lips parted, and his brain nearly short circuited. "Are you hard?" he asked in a half laugh. Apparently Spock didn't think it was funny. The Vulcan turned his body upon Jim's, his eyes boring holes in his skull. "I do not see the humor in the situation," he spat. 

Jim seemed startled. "I…" Jim stumbled, he didn't know what to say, so he settled on "I'm sorry…" 

He tried to stay focused on Spock, but the thought of being in a tight space with a hard Vulcan made his eyes wander down Spock's body. "I don't know what I did wrong…" he offered weakly. "I was just messing around." 

"You do not understand the gravity of your actions," Spock said, venom in every word. "It is not your fault."

"So what did I do?" Jim asked, eyes hooded, voice husky.

Spock couldn't handle it.

He spun Jim around violently and slammed him into the lift wall. He locked Jim's wrists in his hands and rutted into the captain from behind. His pulse was beating so hard in his cock that he felt like he didn't have enough resolve left to explain it to Jim. But he tried…

"A Vulcan's fingers are…an erogenous zone," Spock moaned into Jim's ear before biting down hard into Jim's neck. Jim yelped, and for a moment Spock felt guilty…until he felt Jim's ass bucking back into his dick. 

"You want this don't you?" Spock asked. "Yes," Jim said in a whisper. "Fuck…I want you to fuck me so hard Spock," Jim thought. "Why don't you say it out loud," Spock replied vocally to the thought. It hit Jim that he didn't have his shields up, that Spock was in his thoughts.

"Say it!" Spock growled into Jim's other ear. 

"I…fuck, Spock…I want you to fuck me so bad. So hard. Please, fuck me." 

The kiss running hot on the nape of Jim's neck turned into an open-mouthed moan as the words hit Spock. 

He spun Jim around to face him. Jim's hands were still plastered to the wall above his head, but Spock removed the brunt of the force in the grip. 

"I want to taste you," Jim thought, Spock shot him a glare. "I want to taste you Spock," he said out loud. Spock smiled ruefully. "Well, which is it. Do you wish me to fuck you? Or do you wish to taste me?"

Jim was so hard that he could cry.

"Both," he said, feeling Spock's hands pushing down on his shoulders before he could even process the reality of what was about to happen. 

His hands were shaky, but he managed to open Spock's fly, releasing his green-tipped cock. He moaned openly at the sight of it. He slid Spock's pants down further, reveling in the double headed dick, and the small round balls that hung tightly beneath. 

"Fuck," he said, his breath washing over Spock's penis. "Well…?" Spock said impatiently, a hand on the back of Jim's head.

Jim took the whole thing into his mouth and moaned around it. It thoroughly caught Spock off guard as the tip of his dick touched the back of Jim's throat. Jim started to bob on it, spit dripping from the corner of his mouth, he would swirl his tongue around it and swallow when it was brought to the back of his throat. Spock held onto the human for dear life, his resolve quickly crumbling. 

The corners of JIm's eyes were watering and he stared up at Spock, who held his face in his hands, looking down at him like he'd just discovered the secret to life.

While working Spock down, Jim's left hand found Spock's right, and he drug the pads of his fingers across Spock's. A grumbled moan was wrenched out of Spock's chest. His body began to tremble.

"Stop," the Vulcan ordered abruptly. Jim sat on his heels, gasping for breath, disappointed at the loss for a moment before Spock hauled him up and nearly tore his fly open. He kissed Jim harshly. It was all teeth and tongue and desperation, and Jim thought that he could come just from kissing Spock. 

"That would not be advised," Spock said, breaking the kiss and answering Jim's thoughts. He grabbed Jim's dick, and with his forehead pressed against his captain's, he stared down at the large member that pulsed in his hands. He was impressed, arousal vibrated through his body as his tender fingers drug up and down the length.

Jim writhed and mentally begged, which garnered him another sharp stare from Spock. "Spock…please…please just…fuck me." "Very well, Spock smiled, pulling away Jim's pants in one swift motion. He kissed Jim until the human's lips were sore, and then he spun him around once more. 

Suddenly Jim felt a pang of anxiety. "Spock…we don't have any lube…" He was surprised to hear the Vulcan huff a laugh behind him. "You truly know nothing about Vulcan anatomy, do you captain?"

Shit. It was so sexy hearing Spock call him captain. It was so distracting that he nearly forgot the line of conversation. 

"My body produces it's own lubrication, he said, his fingers disappearing somewhere into himself and returning with a glossy substance that he massaged down his shaft. Jim watched from over his shoulder, ready to come undone at any moment.

Spock pressed up against his back, a little more gently this time and held Jim's chest with his left hand, as his right tugged at Jim. He made quick work of prepping the captain and entering him.

They slid together in time, Jim thrusting back every time Spock brought his body forward. With every thrust Jim saw stars. Sex in the turbo lift…who would have thought it?

"You started it captain," Spock said, biting off the last word like it was a piece of hard toffee. 

After his split with Nyota five months ago, he had found it increasingly hard not to desire his captain. His childish brat of a captain, that he loved more than anything else in his life. He ended their chess sessions, threw up walls, avoided the man as much as he could and it had culminated in this. There was no logic to be found in how Jim made him feel. He was drowning in it. And for the first time in five months, he let himself drown.

"Sp…" Jim breathed over the slapping of their skin. His whole body was flushed a beautiful rose red and his balls drew together in anticipation of release. 

Spock was close.

"Come T'hy'la," Spock ordered, Jim losing it on demand.

His body convulsed in pleasure, buying itself even deeper into Spock's. Through his blissed out afterglow, he managed to think enough to reach to his chest and curl the pads of his fingers in Spock's. The Vulcan came apart with a shout that he buried in Jim's neck with a bite, emptying himself inside Jim.

Spock's hot body, his boiling temper, his searing tongue, his burning hands, his liquid molten gaze, his flaming fingers, his sun-kissed lips, all threatened to burn Jim alive. 

And Jim…well... he was ready to surrender to the blazing star that was Spock.


End file.
